Forum:2011-12-23 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- See there, boys and girls? Didn't I tell you this would happen? -- Billy Catringer 09:00, December 23, 2011 (UTC) So, how is Olbenmach now the next guardian of the treasure unless he's about to be eaten by Franz? AndyAB99 11:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I do not know, Andy. Oublenmach wanted the treasure so the only proper thing to do is to make him the next Guardian of the treasure. If it is Franz, then Franz will just have to swallow Oublenmach or perhaps show Oublanmach in through the door to the treasurey. Either way, Oublenmach will be the next Guardian of all that gold he was so in lust with. -- Billy Catringer 14:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) So, he is the next guardian because BIlly Catringer says so. And that's that. Why is it the only proper thing to do? I just fail to see any evidence in these panels as to Olbenmach's ultimate fate. At this point, we don't know who or what the actual Guardian is (if there actually is a single guardian, not just the collective defenders we've encountered so far). Not yet, All we do know from canon is that the hammer was removed from the striker because of the flood of treasure seekers who appeared when 1) the Heterodynes disappeared, 2) the Jaegermonsters joined the Baron and were banned from Mechanicsburg, 3) Der Kestle was damaged and no longer defending the town, and 4) the Baron disabled the towns defences. The place was wide open for the pickings. So the town removed the hammer. No reference anywhere to serial Guardians or Hammer bearers. Oblenmach is a weak, pitiful fool, hardly Guardian material. If he does get digested and thereby partially incorporated into Franz, that doesn't really make him the Next Guardian.'' It just makes him a meal. And the legend states that it is a ''loyal ''guardian and Oblenmach is only loyal to himself. The Jaegers were loyal ''before being offered the Jaegerdaught, which is why they were offered it. AndyAB99 21:21, December 23, 2011 (UTC) A prediction: the treasure of the heterodynes is the jager-making lab. LunaTheophila 16:18, December 23, 2011 (UTC) The Heterodynes most likely never used the Jagerbrau as a punishment. Drinking the Jagerbrau is, as far as I know, a voluntary procedure because the Jagers all took an oath of loyalty to the Heterodynes. Vole is the only Jager that we know about who broke the Jager Troth. -- Billy Catringer 18:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) It seems pretty clear to me that the treasure of the Hetorodynes IS the monster itself (that's what the Castle says). (This monster looks somewhat similar to Franz but considering Franz appears to be a living sculpture, I think they're two different creatures.) The myth of the "treasure" and "guardian" is a clever disguise for the truth.... of the sort that seems to happen all the time in Mechanicsburg. Monumenterment 20:30, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I dont think Olbenmach will be using any sharp instruments for the rest of his life, most likely stuck with crayons, he may come back to reality but i doubt it. Agathahetrodyne 21:51, December 23, 2011 (UTC) What makes you guys so sure it's not Franz? What if he has chameleon skin, or something else that would change his appearance? Maybe the Doom Bell brought back his color. He looks exactly the same, and even has the same irritated-tone-font in the first speech bubble. I'm sure it's Franz. 05:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Agree with the Mysteria. This monster is definitely Franz. All the details match up even if the color is somewhat off. And I have the sneaking suspician the plate on Franz's chest is the vault door and Franz is hollow to contain the Heterodyne treasure. 03:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Thats because he is smelting and minting gold & silver into new coins for the returned Heterodyne! Maybe! ;) 18:57, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : Or it could be something else. The window on the door is glowing, which implies a flame of some sort, and he has pressure/temperature/etc. gagues all along his neck; this means he might have a furnace, or something similar, inside him. Just another theory. 04:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : Well I think its fairly obvious that Franz is the guardian and the thing strapped to his chest is the vault. Agathahetrodyne 20:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : I also figure that's most likely, but I just wanted to thow another idea out there because you don't get anywhere when everyone agrees. ^_^ 23:18, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : :